Repressed
by PsychoLioness
Summary: A really short vignette. Alanna has been to the convent, Thom was at the palace, she comes to the palace a changed woman...


Alright people, just another really short one off.

I don't really think that Alanna wouldn't change at all after being in the convent for so long (feel free to disagree with me if you want). And I'm really down at the moment because a girl from school died yesterday.

So, I wrote something to illustrate this.

Dedication: To everyone who has ever had anyone taken away by death.

~ ~ ~

Prince Jonathan regarded his squire with more than a touch of amusement.

"So why should she be different from the rest of the ladies Thom? They're all the same, pretty, not quite that intelligent…"

Thom grinned. "Trust me, she's different. When she was six, she ducked me in the pond at Trebond. Before she left for the convent, she could shoot and hit the target every time, maybe not the bulls eye, but she could hit the target. She was just…well – Alanna." He said with a shrug, unable to explain how different from other ladies she was.

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon." Jon said quietly. "She arrives tomorrow with the other ladies from the Mother of Mountain. We can meet them."

Thom watched as the carriage trundled into the courtyard, half expecting Alanna to be riding with the coach driver on top of the carriage. He couldn't help but feel excited, he would finally get to see his sister after six years.

The carriage drew slowly to a stop, and the coach driver hopped smartly down from his seat atop of the carriage. He opened the door, and, bowed the occupants then stepped out the way and helped the first lady out of the carriage. Thom smiled eagerly as he recognised the copper hair that was left to hang free. The delicate dress was a purple, and made her look very thin.

He hurried forwards, and Alanna turned towards him.

Jon saw his squire shy away from the copper haired woman as if he had been slapped.

  Thom stared at his sister's eyes, they were dull, and they no longer held the violet fire that used to burn so fiercely.

"Hello Thom." She said quietly.

Thom stared at her, and questioning look in his eyes. "Polite now are we? What happened to the 'watch it, or I'll duck you in the pond's?"

Alanna allowed herself to smile slightly. "I'm not a child anymore."

Thom started to wonder if this was some sort of a horrible joke. "Alanna, it's not funny anymore. Stop it."

Alanna looked surprised. "Excuse me?"

"Lady Alanna, come on, we need to unpack your dresses before they get too creased. You don't want them creased for the ball tomorrow, do you?" A lady in blue asked.

Alanna's eyes widened in horror. "Oh Gods no, Cythera, that pale blue one is impossible to keep flat and I had really wanted to wear it tonight, it goes perfectly with these shoes!" She gestured at the tiny slippers she was wearing on her feet, and hurried after Cythera.

"Different from the rest?" Jon asked, amused.

"She _is!" Thom said fiercely._

Jon raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.

Thom was up at the crack of dawn, and walked to Alanna's rooms once he was dressed.

"Alanna." He whispered, knocking quietly on the door.

"Thom?" A quiet voice asked. "Come in."

Thom pushed the door open, and saw a sight that shocked him.

Alanna was sitting in front of a mirror, delicately applying face paints.

"Em…what are you doing Alanna?" Thom asked nervously. He couldn't believe Alanna was wearing face paints, let alone applying them herself.

"What does it look like?" She asked a touch of amusement in her voice. "I'm putting on my face paints."

Thom raised his eyebrows in surprise, a trick he had learnt from his knightmaster, and walked further into the room, admiring the paintings.

"They're pretty." He said.

Alanna turned around to see what he was looking at. "Oh, them, yes, I brought them with me from the convent. Cythera painted most of them, I did that one though." She pointed to a small and delicate white flower. "It's a narcissus."

Thom turned to her in surprise. "I though flowers were only for convent girls?"

Alanna shrugged gracefully. "I am a convent girl." She said quietly.

"I – er, I need to go." Thom stuttered. He walked quickly out of the room, hoping this was a nightmare. He hadn't thought Alanna would have changed, he thought she would still be like the ten year old he last saw. "Maybe this is just some cruel joke. Yes, that's it, she'll show up for the ball tonight in breeches or something." He said, trying to convince himself.

"Talking to yourself squire?" Jon inquired from behind him. "Does you sister really drive you that crazy?"

Thom shrugged, and walked slowly down the corridor.

"Lady Alanna of Trebond, and her escort, Sir Gareth the Younger of Naxen."

Thom turned away, not wanting to see his sister, desperately hoping she was wearing breeches, or something else un-lady like. When he heard no noises of disapproval, he turned around.

Alanna was walking gracefully down the stairs, clothed in the delicate blue dress that she had been talking about the day she arrived. The picture of a perfect lady.

"Different from the rest, are you sure?" Jon asked his squire.

Thom's shoulders fell. "No, she's the same."

Alanna looked over and winked at him.

"Well, maybe not quite the same." Thom said, a small smile touching his lips.

~ ~ ~

Alright, that's it. What ya think?

I know, I know, it's short, but I did say at the beginning that it would be short.

Just a short note about my other stories. I have written another chapter for Protector of the King's Own, and I'm just waiting for my beta to send it back. As for Yamani Warrior, I'm getting there, nearly got the rest of the chapter, and I'll stick it up as soon as I can.

PsychoLioness13


End file.
